Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for a universal interface for controlling Virtual Machines (VMs), Containers (Virtual Private Servers—VPSs), server-based applications and other isolated objects controlled by network users through a browser displaying multiple sub-windows.
Description of the Related Art
Providers have multiple applications running in different environments such as VMs, Virtual Servers, server-based application and other isolated objects. Currently there is no interface that can securely control and separate these applications from a central location. For example, VM resources, antivirus (AV) resources for the email, AV resources for the VM or container (separate from email), backup, payment store interface (e.g., to collect credit card data and permit purchase), Office 365 (or similar) resources and mailbox resources appear on the same browser page, the user can affect and modify these resources using any of the code of this page even if they are encapsulated into different sub-windows. In other words, any browser user (and any code running in that browser) has random access to all resources within any browser window and sub-window. This can result in loss of security for the objects and resources that interface to an iframe that should not be affected.
Accordingly, a method for secure operations with objects which require isolation and also with services and resources controlled by network is desired.